Droga
by SKSM
Summary: Polska droga do wolności... Od Jałty do wyborów czerwcowych. Opowiadanie pisane z okazji dwudziestolecia tego ostatniego wydarzenia.


Tytułem wstępu: jest do dość eksperymentalny fick pod względem prowadzenia narracji. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem. Dodatkowo wybór wydarzeń do który się odniosłam jest całkowicie subiektywny więc mam nadzieję, że nikt nie poczuje się urażony tym, że pominęłam to a zaakcentowałam tamto. Notatki historyczne na końcu.

OSTRZEŻENIE: przeładowanie patetyczności.

Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji niepodległej dwudziestki, Felku. :)

* * *

45

- Al? Arthur? Żartujecie sobie, nie?

Jednak nikt nie wybuchł śmiechem słysząc to pytanie.

Ameryka ciągle jadł swojego hamburgera, a Anglia powoli popijał swoją herbatę z porcelanowej filiżanki.

- Obawiam się, że to nie jest żart Feliks. – odpowiedział spokojnie Brytyjczyk nie obdarzając Polski spojrzeniem.

- Wy sobie ze mnie totalne jaja robicie? – spytał Feliks, ale tym razem w jego głosie dało się słyszeć panikę – Chcecie mnie oddać Ivanowi?!

- A gdzie tam oddać! – powiedział Ameryka między kolejnymi kęsami burgera – Będziesz tylko pod jego opieką, ale nadal będziesz niepodległy! – i wyszczerzył zęby w durnym uśmiechu.

- Ale… ale… ale przecież wam pomagałem! Walczyłem razem z wami i nieraz ratowałem wam tyłki! Nie zrobicie mi tego, prawda? Normalnie mnie mu nie oddacie? – próbował się upewnić Polak, a na jego twarz wyszedł blady uśmiech.

- Wybacz Feliks. Doceniamy to co zrobiłeś dla sprawy, jednak teraz to bez znaczenia.

- Nie martw się! Jesteś twardy, dasz sobie radę! A jak nie, to ja cię ocalę! W końcu jestem bohaterem! – Ameryka pokazał mu uniesiony w górę kciuk.

Polska zaśmiał się sztucznie. Ale kiedy poczuł wielką dłoń na swoim ramieniu uleciały z niego resztki udawanej wesołości.

- Możemy iść, Towarzyszu Polsko? – spytał lodowato zimny głos.

Feliks obejrzał się ze strachem. Rosja uśmiechał się do niego.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że to naprawdę nie jest żart.

On po raz kolejny zaufał zachodowi, a ten po raz kolejny go zdradził.

Jednak to już nie miało większego znaczenia.

48

Szedłeś ulicami Wrocławia.

Ale to nie było to miasto, które 600 lat temu oddałeś Czechom.

To nie było twoje miasto.

A jednak ktoś powiedział, że jest twoje.

Ostrów niby ten sam, ale inny.

Rynku i ratusza w ogóle nie poznałeś.

Uniwersytet – kto by pomyślał?

Kamieńce, parki, ulice, kościoły, mosty, ogrody… Nawet zoo…

Roderich, Gilbert i Ludwig dbali o to miasto…

Pewnie w Szczecinie , Olsztynie, Opolu i Zielonej Górze było podobnie.

Ziemie Odzyskane… Tak to zwą.

Poszedłeś do Hali Stulecia, gdzie była ta cała wystawa.

„Stulecia czego?" pomyślałeś.

- Od teraz będzie się nazywać Halą Ludową. – ktoś ci powiedział – To brzmi bardziej socjalistycznie.

A zresztą, co za różnica?

Gilbert i Ludwig mogą się upomnieć o to co ich, więc na wszelki wypadek mówiłeś sobie by się nie przyzwyczajać…

Ale… Skoro już dostałeś te ziemie od Ala, Arthura i Ivana, to możesz się o nie zatroszczyć.

I trochę twego starego optymizmu wróciło.

Zwłaszcza, że ta „pała", którą ci postawili przed tą całą Halą totalnie ci się nie podobała. Musisz im powiedzieć by ją zdemontowali po tej całej wystawie…

56

Nie rozumiałeś wielu rzeczy. Dlaczego nikt nie lubił twojego żarcia. Dlaczego inni myśleli, że to Ivan ma najtwardszą głowę skoro potrafiłeś wypić o wiele więcej od niego. Co było złego w pomyśle pomalowania twojego domu na różowo.

Jednak najbardziej nie rozumiałeś dlaczego tak to się skończyło.

Dlaczego tak się stało.

Nie dziwiłeś się, że ludzie się sprzeciwili…

Nie potrafiłeś jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego zginął tamten dzieciak…

Poznań to takie fajne miasto. Dlaczego?

W twojej głowie jak echo odbijały się słowa jednego z twoich szefów:

„_Każdy prowokator czy szaleniec, który odważy się podnieść rękę przeciw władzy ludowej, niech będzie pewny, że mu tę rękę władza ludowa odrąbie!_"

Spojrzałeś na swoją rękę i zastanawiałeś się, czy gdybyś ty sam ją podniósł twoi szefowie by ją też odrąbali…

Miałeś niejasne wrażanie, że zrobiliby to bez mrugnięcia oka…

To był pierwszy raz gdy poczułeś, że nie możesz pozwolić by tak się działo. Że tak w twoim domu nie będzie. Że chcesz walczyć o to by znów stać się całkiem wolnym. I wiedziałeś, że to na pewno nie będzie ostatni raz…

68

Spałeś sobie smacznie. Miałeś przyjemnie sny o czasach w których ty i Lica trzęśliście tą częścią świata. Było ci tak totalnie dobrze… Aż usłyszałeś czyjś głos:

- Towarzyszu Polsko, obudź się…

Chciałeś spać dalej więc udałeś, że go nie słysz. Lecz ten nie dał za wygraną.

- Towarzyszu Polsko, zbudź się.

Odmruczałeś coś w odpowiedzi i tylko szczelniej okryłeś się kołdrą.

- Towarzyszu Polsko! – ktoś tobą potrząsł.

- Czego? – odpowiedziałeś w pół śnie.

- Towarzyszu Polsko, masz zadanie.

I wtedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że tym który cię budził był Ivan.

- Rosja? – przetarłeś oko podnosząc się nieco z łóżka – Co ty tu…

Nie dokończyłeś bo musiałeś złapać karabin lecący w twoją stronę. Z trudem ci się to udało.

- Ej! – krzyknąłeś już całkiem obudzony – Mama ci nie mówiła, że bronią się nie rzuca? To niebezpieczne!

Ale Rosja w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Mamy zadanie do wykonania, Towarzyszu Polsko…

- Za…zadanie? – spytałeś niepewnie.

- Tak. W Czechosłowacji. – uśmiech Ivana wydał się mroczniejszy niż zwykle.

- W Czecho… – chciałeś powtórzyć ale kiedy dotarło do ciebie co on może zrobić zdołałeś tylko wydusić – Ty… ty chyba nie chcesz…

Rosja nie odpowiedział. Ciągle tylko się uśmiechał.

- Ubierz się, zbierz swoje wojsko i wyruszaj jak najszybciej.

Po tej wypowiedzi wyszedł, zostawiając cię samego.

Przez chwilę gapiłeś się tempo na miejsce w którym stał, a potem przeniosłeś wzrok na karabin w twoich rękach. Zacisnąłeś na nim dłonie.

Jakbyś nie miał własnych problemów…

Zmusiłeś się by spojrzeć na przód mimo, iż wiedziałeś, że chyba nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczysz.

79

Stałeś na placu wśród pielgrzymów. Jakoś udało ci się wyrwać swojej „ochronie". Na szczęście w takim tłumie mieli nie lada trudności by cię znaleźć. Trudno cię też było poznać. Mogłeś więc Go swobodnie słuchać. Chciałeś go poznać od kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że został szefem Watykanu, ale wiedziałeś też, że twoje szefostwo ani szefostwo Rosji ci na to nie pozwoli. Dobrze chociaż, że twój szef jakoś ich przekonał by pozwolił Mu chociaż przyjechać.

Choć wiedziałeś, że niedługo cię znajdą, nie chciałeś sobie zawracać tym głowy. Zamknąłeś oczy i wsłuchiwałeś się w Jego słowa…

Dawno już nikt od ciebie tak mądrze nie mówił.

Przez chwilę poczułeś ukłucie żalu, że to On nie jest twoim szefem…

Podniosłeś wzrok i spojrzałeś prosto na Niego akurat gdy mówił:

„_Niech zstąpi Duch Twój i odnowi oblicze ziemi."_

W tamtej chwili wydało ci się, że On też cię w tym tłumie dojrzał i patrzył prosto na ciebie…

„_Tej ziemi!"_

I nagle poczułeś, że odzyskałeś coś, co straciłeś wiele, wiele, wiele lat temu…

Nadzieję…

80

Biegłeś ile sił w nogach.. „Już niedaleko" powtarzałeś sobie.

Musiałeś to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Nie wierzyłeś, że może stać się coś takiego.

To przecież nie były pierwsze strajki. Dlaczego akurat teraz szefowie mieli ulec?

Ale ciągle biegłeś.

A kiedy zobaczyłeś napis „Stocznia Gdańska im. Lenina" tylko przyśpieszyłeś.

Wpadłeś jak burza na tą salę BHP ale i tak nikt cię nie zauważył. Zresztą wcale im się nie dziwiłeś.

Ty też patrzyłeś na scenę przed sobą.

Długi stół a przy nim przedstawiciele obu stron… To aż było nie realne…

Od razu go zauważyłeś… Tego kolesia z wąsami… Miał taki wielki długopis…

I podpisał coś nim.

Choć nie miałeś pojęcia co to, wiedziałeś, że to musi być coś ważnego…

Bo poczułeś, że w tobie coś się zmieniło.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, że to był pierwszy krok do czegoś o wiele większego…

81

Obudziłeś się dziś później niż zwykle, ale mimo to nie byłeś wyspany. Ale w zimie zazwyczaj tak jest, nie? Ciemno i zimno – zawsze chce się jeszcze pospać. Podrzemałeś jeszcze kilka godzin po czym uznałeś, że samo leżenie w pościeli to głupota. Zwłaszcza, że co chwila budził cię straszny hałas. Jakby po ulicach jeździły czołgi. Wygramoliłeś się z łóżka i poszedłeś zrobić sobie herbaty z miodem i cytryną. Z kubkiem w dłoni i jeszcze w pidżamie otuliłeś się kocem i rozsiadłeś w fotelu w dużym pokoju.

Ale kiedy włączyłeś telewizor zobaczyłeś tylko swojego szefa. Przełączanie kanałów nic nie pomogło.

„_Obywatelki i obywatele Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej!"_

- Co się dzieje? Znowu się telewizor zepsuł? – powiedziałeś.

„_Zwracam się dziś do Was jako żołnierz i jako szef rządu polskiego."_

Walnąłeś parę razy w obudowę.

„_Zwracam się do Was w sprawach wagi najwyższej."_

Ciągle nic.

„_Ojczyzna nasza znalazła się nad przepaścią."_

Zamarłeś. Rozejrzałeś się. Żadnej przepaści pod tobą, nad tobą ani wokół siebie nie widziałeś…

„_Dorobek wielu pokoleń, wzniesiony z popiołów polski dom ulega ruinie."_

Znów się rozejrzałeś… Twój dom wyglądał tak samo jak wczoraj a jeszcze wczoraj ruiną nie był.

„_Struktury państwa przestają działać. Gasnącej gospodarce zadawane są codziennie nowe ciosy. Warunki życia przytłaczają ludzi coraz większym ciężarem."_

Przestałeś słuchać.

Byłeś już całkowicie rozbudzony. Szybko wskoczyłeś w ubrania i podbiegłeś do drzwi. Chciałeś je otworzyć ale były zamknięte. Od zewnątrz. Zdziwiło cię to ale nie było czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Zacząłeś w nie walić i szarpać klamkę. Kiedy to nie pomogło zawołałeś przez drzwi po pomoc. Na próżno. Nikt nie usłyszał.

Albo nie chciał usłyszeć.

„_Trzeba powiedzieć: dość!"_

Popędziłeś do telefonu. Chciałeś zadzwonić do kogoś po pomoc. Do swojego szefa, do kogoś z partii, do Lici…Do kogokolwiek!

Przycisnąłeś telefon do ucha. Już miałeś wykręcać numer gdy dotarło do ciebie, że nie słyszysz sygnału. Odłożyłeś słuchawkę i znów ją podniosłeś. Ciągle głucho. Powtórzyłeś to kilka razy. Ciągle nic. To się robiło co raz bardziej dziwne, a ty co raz bardziej nie spokojny…

„_Naród ma w sobie dość siły, dość mądrości, aby rozwinąć sprawny, demokratyczny system socjalistycznych rządów."_

Podbiegłeś do okna. Z przerażeniem, że ktoś zabił je od zewnątrz… Wcześniej nie spostrzegłeś tego przez zasłony…

Chodziłeś po domu wkoło, próbując coś wymyślić… Co się stało? Jak się wydostać?

„_Niech nikt jednak nie liczy na słabość lub wahanie."_

I wtedy usłyszałeś dźwięk otwieranego zamka.

Pobiegłeś w kierunku drzwi, przez które właśnie wchodził twój szef.

- Szefie! Co się dzieje? Okna, telefony, drzwi! Co się do kurki wodnej dzieje?! – krzyczałeś do twojego szefa.

- Nie słuchałeś mojego przemówienia? – zdziwił się.

- Mimo uchem generalnie. – machnąłeś ręką – Co się dzieje?! – spytałeś po raz kolejny.

„_Jesteśmy tylko kroplą w strumieniu polskich dziejów."_

- Wprowadziliśmy stan wojenny.

- CO?! Ale na serio?! Co się stało? Ktoś nas zaatakował? Trzecia wojna? – coraz bardziej się denerwowałeś.

- Jeszcze nikt nas nie zaatakował.

- Wiec czemu? – zdziwiłeś się.

- Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

- Zaraz, zaraz. Ja tu chyba czegoś totalnie nie ogarniam. Jeżeli nas nikt nie zaatakował, to po co robić ten cały stan wojenny?

- Grozi nam rewolucja.

- Rewolucja? Niby jaka?

- Przeciw socjalizmowi.

„_Sojusz polsko-radziecki jest i pozostanie kamieniem węgielnym polskiej racji stanu, gwarancją nienaruszalności naszych granic."_

- Hę?

- „Solidarność" dąży do otwartej konfrontacji z nami.

- Co?! Nie, nie. Szefie, mylisz się… – nieco się uspokoiłeś – trochę z tą „Solidarnością" przebywałem i nic… – nagle zrozumiałeś po co to zrobili – Wy… wy chyba nie zrobiliście tego tylko po to by utrzymać władzę…?!

Szef nie odpowiedział.

- To wszystko, Towarzyszu Polsko. Dodatkowe środki ochrony zostaną zdjęte tak szybko jak to tylko będzie możliwe. To tego czasu nie wolno ci opuszczać twego domu. – powiedział w końcu, zasalutował i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Czekaj! Totalnie nie możesz mnie tu więzić! – krzyknąłeś i rzuciłeś się za nim, ale twoi właśni żołnierze cię powstrzymali. Odepchnęli cię tak mocno, że upadłeś na ziemie. Nim zdołałeś się podnieść Oni już zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Poderwałeś się i spróbowałeś je otworzyć. Szarpałeś, waliłeś, kopałeś i krzyczałeś. Na nic.

Poczułeś się słaby…

Bezsilny…

Nie mogłeś nic zrobić…

Powoli po gładkiej framudze osunąłeś się na podłogę…

„_Wobec całego narodu polskiego i wobec całego świata pragnę powtórzyć te nieśmiertelne słowa: _Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, póki my żyjemy_."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

89/09

Gdy dziś wracam do tego co się wtedy stało nie mogę sobie przypomnieć wielu rzeczy. Mam w pamięci mnóstwo białych plam. Może się totalnie schlałem ze szczęścia? Pamiętam, że mogłem usiedzieć na tyłku. Normalnie, strasznie się denerwowałem. Choć pewnie nie powinienem. W końcu to nie były pierwsze wybory w moim życiu. Ale może to były te najważniejsze…? Chodziłem w te i z powrotem. Czekałem na wynik.

Zastanawiałem się „A jak się nie uda?" Ale zaraz potem mówiłem„NIE! Na pewno nie. TOTALNIE SIĘ UDA! Nie ma mocnych!"

Zresztą, czym ja się podniecałem… Przecież ustalili już wynik. Ale totalnie tylko do sejmu… Do senatu były całkowicie wolne…

Ale kiedy poznawałem, byłem co raz totalnej szczęśliwy.

Choć szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem co mam robić.

Myślę, że zwycięscy też…

To nas totalnie wszystkich przerosło.

Potem ktoś powiedział, że wtedy skończył się komunizm.

Że wtedy znów podniosłem się z popiołów.

Ja się na tych wszystkich mądrych słowach generalnie nie znam.

Wiem tylko jedno – gdyby nie ja, innym by się totalnie nie udało! :-)

* * *

NOTKI HISTORYCZNE:

**45:**

- Na mocy konferencji jałtańskiej Polska utraciła kresy wschodnie na rzecz ZSRR a także przeszła pod jego zwierzchnictwo.

**48:**

- Na mocy konferencji poczdamskiej ustalono granicę Polski na Odrze i Nysie Łużyckiej. NRD uznało tą granicę w 1950 r. zaś RFN dopiero w 1970 r. Po zjednoczeniu Niemiec w 1990 r. ostatecznie zrzeknięto się roszczeń wobec tych ziem. Mimo tego ciągle istnieją organizacje kwestionujące ich przynależność do Polski (patrz Związek Wypędzonych i pani Erica S.) lub straszące, że Niemcy ciągle na nie czyhają (patrz PiS i Jarosław K.).

- W 1948 r. we Wrocławiu urządzono Wystawę Ziem Odzyskanych czyli cykl imprez propagandowych pokazujących odbudowę na ziemiach zachodnich. W czasie owej wystawy odbył się np. Światowy Kongres Intelektualistów w Obronie Pokoju na którym pokazali się m. in. Pablo Picasso i Irena Joliot-Curie.

- Ową „pałą" jest Iglica - stalowy słup (maszt, wieża) wysokości 96-ciu metrów ustawiony przed Halą Ludową z okazji rozpoczęcia Wystawy Ziem Odzyskanych. Stoi tam po dziś dzień.

**56:**

- Poznański Czerwiec 1956 (Czerwiec '56) – pierwszy w PRL-u strajk generalny i demonstracje uliczne, krwawo stłumione przez wojsko i milicję. Przez propagandę PRL-u bagatelizowany jako "wypadki czerwcowe" lub przemilczany, obecnie przez część historyków i kombatantów określany także jako poznański bunt, rewolta lub powstanie poznańskie.

- _„Każdy prowokator czy szaleniec, który odważy się podnieść rękę przeciw władzy ludowej, niech będzie pewny, że mu tę rękę władza ludowa odrąbie!_" – cytat ówczesnego premiera, Józefa Cyrankiewicza na temat „wypadków czerwcowych".

- Roman Strzałkowski – trzynastoletnia ofiara Poznańskiego Czerwca.

**68:**

- Operacja "Dunaj" - interwencja członków Układu Warszawskiego w Czechosłowacji by zatrzymać zmiany polityczne, tzw. Praską Wiosnę.

- Owe „własne problemy" to demonstracje studenckie w Marcu 1968 r.

**79:**

- Pierwsza pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski. Słynna wypowiedź na placu Zwycięstwa w Warszawie.

**80:**

- Fala strajków w całej Polsce. Podpisanie porozumień sierpniowych i wstępna zgoda na tzw. 21 postulatów MKS, zakładająca m. in. utworzenie niezależnych samorządnych związków zawodowych.

**81:**

- 13 grudnia – wprowadzenie stanu wojennego. Wedle najnowszych materiałów IPN mające na celu tylko utrzymanie przy władzy komunistów.

**89/09:**

- Wybory do sejmu kontaktowego, tzw. wybory czerwcowe. Pierwsze częściowo wolne wybory w bloku wschodnim. Zakończone całkowitą porażką ówczesnej władzy.


End file.
